3:76 am
by MissElectricCarousel
Summary: Terra thinks about her new life. Simple One-shot. sigh my speciality just fo youu! Slight BBxT


**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes i know im a bad person. But sadly enough to the fanfiction world i have a social life :( i know guys im sorry (kind of...) anyways i really do love you guys :) Like seriously. I really do. haha anyways I've done a lot of reading lately and when i say a lot i mean A WHOLE FREAKIN LOT! So im trying really hard to improve my writing, and even if it still doesnt work, well im gonna try my best!**

**HOKIE DoKIE! Well this is something i wrote when i couldnt sleep last night so i hope you enjoy it :) I know there are like NO BBxT fans left out there that are still active but i still hope some people enjoy this a little.**

**Hugs always, Ellie (MEC) :)**

* * *

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

Terra's hazed over blue eyes struggled to reach the clock across the room, which was sitting silently on a table before her magnificent glass windows.

_3:76 a.m._

…

…_76?_

She squinted.

_Oh… 23.…_

_How can 23 look like 76?_

_Or I guess how can 76 look like 23?-_

_Terra. Shut up._

The frustrated little blonde cradled her head in her bruised, calloused hands as she sat up in her bed. Her quant pale legs curled themselves up against her exhausted body, struggling and pleading to do anything but. The only light that was found in her room was from the bright and twinkling moon that she had loved to stare and gaze at when she was on the road. Alone.

Now that she was at the Titans Tower, she wasn't even alone anymore. But somehow the loneliness of her past came back to haunt her every time she was in this situation. Sitting on her bed, in the dark, at 3 o'clock in the morning.

Terra sniffled as she tucked her head deeper into her knees, but that only lasted a few seconds before she abruptly snapped back up and banged her fist on her sheets in aggravation.

_No. _She thought. _Don't do this. Your strong. Your strong._

…

She sighed in battle with herself.

It was just yesterday morning when they finally saved her.

She couldn't believe it.

They actually saved her from her stone encasement. Her prison. The place that for so long had trapped her to be with herself and was forced to look at her life. Directly and truthfully. It had been 2 years since that night when she thought she saved the day. For once, she could've saved the day. Been the hero she always wanted to be, and always failed to be.

…of course it ended up that she really hadn't saved the day. Slade didn't die, they said. He was definitely alive and she had failed once again. And when her powers took over herself completely and encased her in stone, all she left for her friends was pain.

She had caused so much pain. For her friends, for herself, and for…him.

Terra then fell back onto her pillows and looked up at the ceiling that they had painted just for her all those years ago. She felt the tears form and tug on the edge of her eyes. But she stubbornly threw her hands up to her head and gripped it hard enough to block out the tears from ever escaping.

_Terra! Stop!_

The girl honestly couldn't cry anymore. She had so much time to think about what she had done. She nothing to do but think about it, and learn from it.

And she did. Terra wasn't the same girl she was before. She wasn't a confused, uncontrollable, dangerous convict anymore. Well, she still would take on any dare, hop on any roller coaster, and would die a good slice of apple pie. But everything and anything about Slade and her apprenticeship was so long gone, she wouldn't even permit herself to think about it any longer.

Terra swung her legs over the bed and got up swiftly. She walked barefoot over to the window over looking the spacious, glittering ocean and the lit up skyline of Jump City.

This was her home.

She didn't want to be anywhere else anymore. Not in the desert, not hiding in Slade's liar, not lost in the darkness of herself.

But in Titans Tower, in her room.

_Her _room.

_Terra's _room.

_My Home. _she thought.

This was her life. And she believed that more then any other moment she had ever lived. Her life was full of adventure, doing good, and love. More than anything her life was now full of love. She loved her friends. She loved her friends more than she thought she would. Or anyone really _could_ for that matter. Terra had realized that when she was alone and in the dark of stone.

She loved Robin's crabby but powerful sense of leadership, and that he was always up for a fight.

She loved Starfire's death hugs and crazy cuisine. And she always looked up to her beauty of independence that had literally seeped off of her.

She loved Cyborg's older brother attitude, and that he'd always look out for her. Besides the fact he sometimes would beat her in a game of _Galactic Racing 2.0._

She even loved Raven. How she never trusted her actually impressed Terra, just like she still doesn't. Who knows how long it'll take to get her trust back, but the fact that Raven was loyal enough to her friends to put their care in front of her own made Terra trust her instead…

And then, lastly, she loved Beast Boy. She always had. His jokes, his laugh, his ability to understand her when no one else did. How no matter what she did to hurt him, he kept coming back. He kept denying that she wasn't bad, and that the real Terra was really still inside somewhere. And only at the last possible moment Terra broke and showed him that she was really still there. She didn't know what to do back then. Everything she did wasn't good enough for anyone, and she didn't know right from wrong…

But now, everything was different. And she was ready to show her friends her true colors. Her _real_ true colors. And she was mostly ready to share everything she had ever experienced with one person especially. She gripped the window sill a little tighter. That moment Terra wanted absolutely nothing more than to be with her best friend.

_Go. Terra, Go._ She thought.

And with a small smile upon her face, she made her way to her door. Who cares, if he was asleep, she would wake him up.

_Haha he'll flip out._ she snickered silently as she opened her door.

And only to be surprised by that someone who had beaten her to the punch.

There- standing directly in front of her- was Beast Boy.

He stood there, shocked as she was by the sudden contact. He looked so tired, like he couldn't sleep (or more like couldn't make up his mind). The only thing that wasn't mussed or tussled was his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes. They were alert as ever, and held so many words inside that only silent talking could express them.

Terra stood there as well, exhausted mentally from the day and almost ready to break down completely. And then, think of the devil, she did.

Terra released herself into Beast Boy's arms. She gripped him tightly and inhaled his scent that she had missed so so much.

Terra felt the two warm hands on her back that she wanted to hold for so long. She remembered the last time they shared a moment like this. But she quickly was interrupted by the sobs escaping her mouth and out into the embrace. Beast Boy lifted a hand and ran it through her hair, but it wasn't long until he closed his eyes too and let the tears he had been holding in fall.

"Beast Boy." she muttered, her face still deep within the nook of his neck.

A small but sincere and heartfelt laugh filled her ears.

"Terra." he said.

* * *

**Um-OH! Look at that! Awww its so cute :) its a little REVIEW button! Aw its so adorable it almost makes me want to CLLLLICCCKK ITTTTT! *COUGH COUGH***

**Loveziess :***


End file.
